La Mascotte
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot surprise, yaoi, chakawai, mystère et boule de suif. Résumé : Petit, Duo était une mascotte. Aujourd'hui Duo est un homme. Pour ma Lunanamoi et Dame Coquillette !


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi  
**

**Avertissement : Rien du tout ! Juste le métro qui pue XD et une petite rencontre. Et je n'en dis pas plus :)  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : le genre dialogue-histoire qui tombe pareil sur le coin de la tête avec un fond de football :p Bravo la Turquie  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi et Dame Coquillette, simplement parce que je pensais à vous et je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je vous réponds tout bientôt.  
**

* * *

**La Mascotte et le Vieil Ami  
**

-

**Métro ligne 1, station Saint-Paul avant que le train redémarre, le 25 juin 2008, 16h30  
**

-

- Hello.

- …

- Hello ?

- …

- Ho-Ho !

- … Shit?

- Cette place est prise ?

- Sorry ? Oh, désolé, j'avais les écouteurs. Et avec le bouquin c'était carrément mission impossible.

- Je vous demandais si cette place était prise, vu qu'il y a votre sac à dos.

- Oh ? Non, non, j'aime juste pas le mettre par terre, le métro c'est crade.

- …

- Voilà, tu peux t'asseoir, Heero.

- … On se connaît ?

- Oh, pas vraiment, mais on s'est côtoyé, oui.

- … Je ne me rappelle pas…

- C'est normal, ça fait longtemps, Heero.

- Longtemps comment ? Comme client ? Comme fac ?

- Comme plus de dix ans.

- Lycée ?

- Oulà, si on s'était croisés au lycée je serais carrément surdoué, Heero.

- Collège ?

- Presque ? Du CM2 à la 4ème, quoi.

- On était dans la même classe ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Ca m'aide.

- Disons qu'à un moment on allait même à l'école ensemble. Et si moi je ne te connais pas plus que ça, je connais quelqu'un qui te connais bien.

- Flou… de toi…

- Un petit effort, Heero. Imagine-moi avec moins de cheveux, un éternel pansement sur le nez et des genoux écorchés.

- Euh… c'est un peu le mioche de base morve-au-nez.

- Plus vraiment, aujourd'hui les mioches sont fringués à la Pussycat Dolls ou Tokio Hotel, sont bi à 8 ans et demi et dansent la tecktonik.

- …

- Ton sourire n'a pas changé, Heero. Et avant que tu me cites tous tes copains et que je te dise « nan c'est pas moi », on va la refaire : disons que parfois tu m'emmenais à l'école pour te faire de l'argent de poche…

- …Y en a eu plusieurs.

- … Quand mon grand frère partait en voyage scolaire et que toi t'y allais pas parce que ben c'était pas ta classe.

- Toujours pas.

- Alors disons que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai une cicatrice juste sur la narine.

- … Domino Maxwell ? Le petit frère de Thor Howard ?

- Oulà on m'appelle très rarement comme ça aujourd'hui. Et si t'appelles mon frangin TH il est anormal que tu sois encore en vie.

- Je me souviens, Trowa avait demandé un dalmatien pour noël et il nous avait tous saoulé avec ça à l'école. A la place il a eu un petit fait-caca-dans-ses-couches.

- Du coup comme il a pas eu le clebs il a décrété que je m'appellerais Domino…

- … parce que c'était noir et blanc comme un dalmatien …

- et que tes parents ne pouvaient pas t'appeler Dalmatien, sinon les mamans Dalmatiens allaient t'enlever en croyant que tu étais leur fils.

- Tu peux rire, Heero. Il avait 6 ans et demie, la parfaite illogique logique enfantine c'est normal. Mais que les parents aient suivi ?

- Ton frère s'appelle Thor Howard. Il aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler Odin Fonzie.

- Sans commentaire.

- Domino c'est pas moche…

- Bien sûr. J'appellerais mes enfants Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit et Monopoly, tu vas voir s'ils vont pas porter plainte. Et arrête de rire !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises alors. Domino c'est aussi un vrai prénom qui veut dire seigneur ou maître.

- Oula. Que moi je le sache ok… mais tu sais ça parce que ?

- Je me suis coltiné le latin au collège.

- Et ça t'a pas servi, hein ?

- … à part pour les mots fléchés ? Je suis architecte, j'avais plus besoin des maths et du dessin. On t'appelle toujours Duo ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Ah non, ça c'est Loulou.

- Je me rappelle, tu étais tout petit et tu n'arrivais pas à prononcer ton prénom.

- C'est resté.

- Quoi, tu n'arrives toujours pas à prononcer ton prénom, Duo ?

- Non, nounouille. Mais le petit nom est resté. Et je le préfère à Pictionnary, même si ça me fait bien sourire que Tro Bête m'ait nommé.

- Ca a dû moins te faire sourire à l'école.

- C'est sûr !

- Hm... Maintenant que _je sais_ que c'est toi, _je vois_ que c'est toi. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas reconnu.

- Ben.. disons que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu j'avais encore mes dents de lait, quoi.

- C'est vrai. Mais toi tu m'as reconnu, Duo.

- Ben… disons que ma mère aime les photos de classe compromettantes et que mon demi-frère et moi avons beaucoup souffert aux réunions de famille et autres.

- Ah, ça oui vous avez souffert. Je revois encore ces belles lunettes en plastique bleues sur le nez de ton frère. Tu voulais les mêmes Et tu les as eues.

- Oui toi-même, vire-moi ce sourire., Heero. Tu n'as pas changé depuis tes 14 ans. L'acné en moins.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment

- Et ce n'en est pas un. C'est une constatation.

- …

- Hey ! J'ai pas dit que c'était une tare !

- Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus. Par contre toi tu as changé…

- Quoi depuis _mes_ 14 ans ? On se connaissait plus à cette époque, voyons.

- Fais de l'esprit, baka. Quand tu avais 14 ans j'en avais 21. Et j'étais à la fac.

- Même. On ne se connaissait plus. Et puis à cet âge-là on ne parle pas aux minots.

- Je t'aurais parlé, moi, si on ne s'était pas perdus de vue.

- Ah, c'est pas sûr, Heero.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Quand j'avais 6 ans ça te faisait chier que le petit frère de ton pote traîne avec vous.

- Ca nous faisait pas si chier que ça, tu n'étais pas vraiment lourd, Duo…

- Ah ouais ? Et tu me trouvais pas lourd quand je voulais pas jouer tout seul à Colin Maillard pendant que Trowa et toi matiez des magazines cochons pas toujours féminins ?

- … C'est vrai, mais t'étais pas méchant comme certains, juste lourd, comme les petits fils à maman capricieux peuvent l'être.

- Ah, tu vois ? Hey !

- Tu tapes fort. Oui, tu étais la mascotte malgré nous. Et moi j'étais ado et c'est sûr, les petits frères sont chiants parce qu'ils caftent.

- C'est pas qu'ils caftent, Heero ! C'est qu'ils ne font pas exprès de parfois trop parler.

- Et quand ils sont en colère contre leurs grands frères ils ont la langue un poil plus pendue, alors qu'ils sont déjà d'un naturel bavard.

- Oh la la je te vois venir…

- Je me rappelle d'une fois où Trowa devait dormir chez moi et…

- Oh, ça va, hein ? S'il avait fait ses devoirs il serait venu dès le vendredi au lieu du samedi.

- Si Trowa t'avait prêté sa gameboy comme il te l'avait promis, tu n'aurais pas fait semblant d'avoir oublié de te taire.

- N'empêche il avait promiiiiiiiis et il jouait de moins en moins avec moiiiii. Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais pas crédible à faire une voix de moutard quand j'ai une voix d'homme.

- Avec une jolie mue c'est sûr ça casse l'interprétation, Duo.

- Je suis pas un castrat ! Blague à part, ce qu'on peut être petit con quand on est petit.

- Oui c'est sûr.

- Tu l'as été aussi, Heero.

- Ah, complètement. D'une différente manière vu que je suis fils unique. Mais petit con capricieux j'ai été. Peut-être même qu'on aurait été amis.

- Peut-être, oui. Petit et sans différence d'âge c'est plus facile d'être amis et pas un boulet pour l'autre.

- Ca dépend des enfants, Duo, leur monde est parfois sans pitié.

- Ouais parfois les gosses ferment leur monde aux ados, comme les ados ferment leur monde aux gosses. Et quand ils veulent ouvrir leur porte ce n'est jamais au même moment, d'où les incompréhensions et les rejets. Quand on grandit, on a tendance à oublier qu'on a été un enfant.

- C'est vrai.

- On se parlait à peine quand j'étais petit. Tu me parlais parce que j'étais le petit frère de ton meilleur pote et je te répondais pour les mêmes raisons. Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est normal.

- C'est vrai.

- Si on s'était revus à mon adolescence, Heero on aurait peut-être _parlé_. Mais on n'aurait certainement pas discuté. Pas assez de _choses_ en commun pour ça.

- Ces choses-là se créent au fil d'une conversation.

- Encore faut-il avoir envie de l'amener. C'est pour ça que petit et en ayant le même âge c'est quand même plus facile.

- Tout dépend des caractères, Duo. Grands et adultes ça marche aussi, parce que les différences s'effacent.

- …

- La différence d'âge reste la même mais ne revêt pas la même importance. Un ado dans son monde ignore un gamin dans le sien. Par contre deux adultes occupés au début se parlent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, puis parce qu'ils ont des souvenirs communs. Et ils finissent par discuter parce que ça colle.

- …

- Les sept ans d'écart je ne les vois plus même s'ils sont là, Duo. Je vois des souvenirs, des farces et des sourires plutôt que des années.

- C'est vrai…

- Et même si l'un connaît sur l'autre des petites choses compromettantes – j'ai vu tes fesses plus d'une fois quand Hélène te changeait, Duo –

- Oh là, monsieur, Colin Maillard Penthouse, ça te parle ?

- … les résultats s'annulent. On retombe sur un pied d'égalité. Et donc on a de nouvelles bases pour se connaître tout en partageant quelques souvenirs communs. Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je me dis que tu as bien choisi ton métier, ou que ton métier t'a bien choisi, Heero. Je me dis que tu construis tes rapports avec les autres comme une petite cabane. Par petites touches et à ta façon.

- Elle est jolie ton image.

- Je te revois encore dire à Trowa comment il avait merdé avec son cabanon. Et de lui expliquer en quoi faire à ta sauce serait mieux.

- Et je me plantais souvent. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Trowa est devenu géomètre du premier coup quand il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour être architecte. Il faut que j'aille le voir, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps.

- Ca lui fera plaisir.

- Tu sais Duo, aujourd'hui quand je fais des plans, c'est quand même plus solide.

- Quand les matériaux sont bons et que le maître d'œuvre fait bien son boulot, sinon c'est mort.

- C'est à surveiller comme de l'huile sur le feu. Et en matière de rapports humains, je suis mon propre maître d'œuvre, mon propre matériau. Et j'avance à mon rythme, sauf si on est à deux pour les travaux.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et tu as raison pour le plan, petite mascotte, je n'aime pas laisser certaines choses au hasard.

- Un plan ? Quel plan ?

- Tu me revois 15 ans en arrière. Mais si je te dis ce que _j'ai vu_ et ce que _je vois_ là, maintenant, tout de suite, peut-être que tu ne voudras plus « discuter », Duo.

- Hein ?

- En regardant les stations défiler, à travers la vitre, j'ai vu la languette de ta basket noire grignoter le bas gauche d'un pantalon que tu as mis à la hâte.

- …

- J'ai vu ton jean bleu envelopper tes cuisses fermement. Mon costume gris commençait à être bien trop chaud et j'ai ouvert ma veste.

- …

- J'ai vu tes jolies mains tourner les pages d'un cours qui m'a murmuré que tu voulais être professeur des écoles.

- …

- J'ai vu ta chemise blanche à peine entrouverte sur ton torse bronzé. J'ai cessé de regarder la vitre et vu tes longs cheveux châtains et les mèches folles devant tes demi-lunes.

- …

- Et je revois tes yeux bleu-violets, surpris voire intéressés avant d'être rieurs et doux, quand ils m'ont reconnu. Je revois ton sourire alors que tu m'es familier sans que je ne m'explique pourquoi.

- …

- Mais avant tout j'ai vu un siège occupé par un sac. J'ai vu une occasion de te parler. Et plus si affinités.

- Wow…

- Oui. C'est pas comme si tu étais moche et con, Duo. Et c'est pas comme si j'étais hétéro. C'est pas comme si juste avant le vernis de la connaissance, tu n'avais pas été attiré. Si tu dis non, je m'excuse mais je ne retire rien.

- Tu me dis ça comme ça ?

- Et je devais te le dire comment ? J'aime les choses carrées.

- Je vois ça, Heero.

- Alors, tu dis non ?

- ... Je n'aime pas mentir.

- Alors ne commence pas. Petit déjà, tu détestais ça.

- Tu te rappelles de ça ?

- Je me rappelle pas de tout mais certaines choses marquent. Je ne pensais pas à toi jusqu'à ce qu'on discute et que je vois que je ne t'avais pas oublié, petite mascotte.

- Pareil. Quand même… ça doit te faire bizarre de draguer le petit frère d'un de tes meilleurs potes. Dans le métro.

- Je m'en fous complètement.

- Wow.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais vraiment vu grandir, Duo. Je t'ai vu petit, ce n'est pas pareil. Et je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Point taken.

- Quant au métro… tu es un homme comme les autres, Duo.

- …

- Je comprends que ça te fasse bizarre, on ne réagit pas tous de la même manière.

- C'est clair.

- Ca me fait plaisir de retrouver un souvenir sympa.

- A moi aussi, Heero.

- Mais tu n'as plus tes dents de lait. Et je n'ai plus d'acné. Et tu as des yeux impossibles. Une pommette douce. Une bouche gourmande.

- Duo aime les su-ce-ttes…

- Et une langue assassine, fine et rusée que j'aimerais sentir contre la mienne.

- Quoi, si vite, Heero ?

- Arrête de me faire rire. Si je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai connu, Duo, je n'oublie pas non plus que ce que je vois me plaît. Beaucoup.

- Oh.

- J'aimerais… revenir…aux… quelques centièmes de secondes… où j'étais un inconnu… avant d'être… le meilleur pote de ton frère.

- Hmph ?

- J'aimerais une chance, Domino.

- Hm…

- J'ai envie de te connaître, Duo, pas te _reconnaître_.

- ...

- Et toi, tu as envie ?

- …

- Tu en as envie, Duo ?

- Tu as… une drôle de manière de poser les questions, Heero.

- Hm ?

- Si… tu m'embrasses…. dès que j'ouvrehmm… la bouche… je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Mais si tu réponds, tu réponds très bien d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas 7 ans de retard dans ce domaine.

- Oh, la fermhm…

- Comme tes origines me diraient si bien : « make me »

- …

- …

- N'empêche… on s'embrasse dans le métro comme des ados. Aujourd'hui les bécots, demain la tecktonik ?

- On s'en fout, on se donne pas en spectacle. Et puis… ah merde, je descends à la prochaine. Tiens, voilà ma carte.

- J'en n'ai pas… T'as un stylo ?

- Oui, tiens.

- Merc… euh, je reformule, t'as un stylo qui marche, Heero ?

- Crétin. Voilà un critérium.

- Merc… merde la mine est cassée. On se ligue contre nous. Pourquoi c'est pas comme dans un film où tout marche tout de suite ?

- Je dois avoir un crayon de papier qui traîne…

- Euh faudrait carrément le tailler, Heero.

- … On fait tellement les choses à l'ancienne que j'oublie que j'ai un portable.

- Et c'est là que t'as plus de batterie…

- Euh non j'ai… une barre et ça clignote. Alors, ton tel ?

- 06…

- J'ai juste eu le temps de valider. Enfin j'espère.

- Allez, file, où tu vas foirer ta station.

- Y a pas le feu, Duo.

- Non, par contre y a les portes qui vont se fermer sur ta tronche. Un vrai gosse.

- C'est de ta faute, petite mascotte.

- On dit ça.

- T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Oui.

- …

- Je vois un vieil ami.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à ma Lunanamoi et à Dame Coquillette !

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour chez elle... pour combien de temps XD ¤


End file.
